Join Us as We Stand Vigilant
by Noir Productions
Summary: AU Battle at Ostagar. Alixia Cousland and Alistair see Loghain's betrayal and they head out into the valley to find Duncan.


Join Us as We Stand Vigilant

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot  
(Author's Note: This is AU! I had to get this idea out before it ate me alive. Hope you like!)

He never came. Alistair and I lit the beacon, yet the man never came. Teyrn Loghain pulled back, abandoning us all to our fate. I rushed to the ledge of the balcony at the top of the Tower of Ishal, overseeing the valley. The darkspawn were advancing and our lines were falling back.

"Oh Maker," I whispered, my white blonde hair whipping into my face. I watched as Loghain's fleet disappeared and the rage built from within me. He just committed treason and genocide against Ferelden. I felt Alistair run up beside me, blood splattered over us. I could see the look of fear and anguish in his hazel eyes. Those were his comrades out there, all being picked off one by one. That was when I realized, Duncan was still out there. A fact I knew Alistair was well aware of. I felt his warmth disappear from me and I spun around to see him running for the stairs.

"Alistair, no!" I shouted to him before I made haste after him. As good as his intentions may have been he was going to get himself killed. I scurried down the tower's flights of stairs, but it seemed Alistair's determination out matched my speed. I rushed out of the tower, fire slashing toward my face and I had to duck out of the way. That was when I lost sight of him. Fear crept deep into my heart and all I could do was hurry as I sped off toward the valley.

Soon, I stood in the middle of the blood soaked valley. I could hear the sound of fallen men screaming as they either lie dying or the darkspawn were devouring them. My gag reflex was almost overpowering before I went in search for my headstrong companion. My blades sliced through darkspawn scum as I went, their blood spraying over my body as I did so. I needed to find them, even if I died trying. I had nothing left; the Wardens were all I had. I screamed in anger as I yanked my blade from the skull of an enemy before I looked up at the sound of a blood chilling roar. One of those things had the king in its grasp. I shuddered as I tried to run to him, feeling the urge to scream again as the beast roared in the king's face. No, this wasn't how this was supposed to end! Then the creature crushed Cailan in his grasp, stopping me dead in my tracks. The king was dead. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as the darkspawn beast tossed our king to the earth like a rag doll. That was when I saw him. Duncan, as he sped off to dispatch the king's killer with fire in his eyes.

"Duncan-" I whispered as I moved to the man, but the darkspawn horde got in my way. I cut a swath, but it was too late. I cried out as the blade of my enemy sliced through my shoulder and abdomen. I managed to slay the beast, but it took too long. The alpha ran for him, his weapon raised. Why didn't he move?! I thought as I ran to Duncan, but the damage was done. His body lay against Cailan's and I felt the sting of loss once again. I was forced to remember the night my parents were slaughtered, my entire family. This was too soon.

"Duncan!" I screamed to him, my tone raspy and heartbroken. I wanted to cry for him, for everyone lost but I couldn't. For as I advanced on Duncan's slain form, Alistair beat me to him. I was relieved to see that he had survived, but the look on his face made my tears finally fall from my broken eyes.

"No! Duncan!" Alistair shouted as his gloved hands gripped his mentor, his father figure. I could see the bereft look, the sheer despair as he sobbed. He shook his head, not able to take it in. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he couldn't contain it. I felt his pain. I understood. I finally reached them, my hands grabbing Alistair's broad shoulders. "You can't do this! I wasn't ready! Wake up!" Alistair cried to Duncan, his fallen leader's blood smearing across his gloved fingers.

"We have to flee!" I cried, tears rolling down my face as I yanked on my fellow Gray Warden. The pain in my shoulder and abdomen was so intense, but I needed to ignore it. As I expected, Alistair pushed free from me, not wanting to abandon our leader. I knew I needed to get him out of here before we were killed ourselves. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers gripping the edges of his splint mail.

"No! We can't! Alixia!" He cried, tears still falling from his eyes. I cried as well as I tugged harder on his armor. Alistair's hands slipped from Duncan, and he fought against me. It broke my heart to see him this way. He struggled as I forced him to his feet and through the horde. Duncan's body swiftly disappeared from our view and was replaced with fallen soldiers and feeding darkspawn.

"Alixia, no, we have to go back! We can't leave him! Please!" He shouted to me but I pushed him farther. Screams erupted from the battlefield, egging me to move us on. I couldn't let him crumble. Not yet.

"We need to survive!" I shouted as I fought a path that allowed us to slip into the depths of the Wilds. We needed to head somewhere safe. After a moment, Alistair regained himself and aided me. Now wasn't the time to break down. Finally, we managed to slip free from the bulk of the horde. The sounds of the fighting seemed to sicken me as we fell against a group of trees. I looked to Alistair as he tried to regain his breath. I closed my eyes, the pain from my wounds beginning to overwhelm me. I felt a hand against my stomach and I screamed in agony. Sadly, that wasn't the only place I was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" Alistair muttered frantically, his body shielding mine. I gulped, my lips quivering as I tried to remain strong. He looked up and slammed his shield into a straggler. It had smelled my blood. He grunted and wheezed as he slammed his sword against the creature before slicing it through its skull. He pulled free before returning to my side. I tried to move from the tree but it was proving to be far more difficult than I had originally anticipated. I could feel my vision begin to blur and my body felt numb. My legs buckled and Alistair was forced to catch me. He grunted, lifting me up into his arms as he looked around for any more darkspawn stragglers. I felt weak as I tried to remain conscious. My eyes opened as I looked up at Alistair as he moved as fast he could. Where could we possibly go? I gritted my teeth as I held onto my stomach, my blood seeping through my fingers. He looked down at me, fear in his eyes. I understood that look and I knew it was because he didn't want me to die as well. I appreciated that he cared, but I knew that everything wasn't going to end well. I looked up to see a darkspawn beast behind us, raising his bow.

"Alistair!" I screamed and he was nailed in the back with an arrow. We both hit the ground. He landed on top of me as he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. He gripped the arrow as he gave it a yank, pulling it free. He then looked down at me as he tried to stand back up. I could see he was feeling woozy and the darkspawn took aim yet again. I watched helplessly as he was shot again as he shielded me from the onslaught. I could feel my consciousness failing as I grabbed the edge of Alistair's splint mail again. I could hear him grunting and shouting in pain, protecting me with his body. The last thing I was aware of before I slipped into the darkness was the sound of a large bird cawing ridiculously loud. It was close by but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I felt Alistair lay beside me, his body failing as he still attempted to shield me from the danger we were currently in. Then everything went dark as my fingers slipped free from his armor and he called out to me. The darkness was comfortable and welcoming. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while.


End file.
